


预料之中

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: 小妈梗，年龄差有，OOC
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	预料之中

1

加布里尔·莱耶斯在夜场鬼混四五年。自二十九岁厌倦了堆成山的业务而升迁仍然遥遥无望、加之受不了上司动手动脚的暗示于是愤而辞职起，便开始过昼夜颠倒的生活。星辰降临的洛杉矶是还未毁灭的索多玛，圣教徒避之不及，而恶魔如鱼得水。他端过盘子送鸡尾酒，也上台跳容易惹火烧身的脱衣舞，懂得如何展示自己魅力过人的一面，更知道明哲保身的道理。仲夏夜燥热的空气摩擦起火。和许多同事经历过的一样，加布里尔·莱耶斯脸上也挨过拳头，被人骂过婊子。但只要认识的男人够多，总有人会为你出头——其中自然包括坏脾气的杰克·莫里森。

和用暴力虚张声势的男人不同，莫里森是桶名副其实的炸药，引线埋在成把的钞票下。相较其他客人来说，他不年轻了，皱纹爬上额头和眼角。头发老早就褪成灰白了，发际线岌岌可危。退伍时拍的合照上金发茂密，时间却是十三年前。他也许杀过人，周围的气场过于危险。谁胆敢试探虚实，上帝保佑。

所有上钩的鱼里，杰克·莫里森是最肥最特别的那条——他出手足够阔绰。每次送的礼物也是别出心裁。就差拿个钻戒套在无名指上了，莱耶斯想。那双温柔的蓝色眼睛里倒影着穿灰色毛衣和卡其色大衣的荡妇，没有一点轻蔑的意思。你经常能在热恋的情侣眼里看到这种神色——对飞蛾来说、就像温暖的火。他本该在这时就退出，删掉莫里森所有的联系方式。可自负让他看不清自己：他总想试探杰克·莫里森到底有多喜欢他。

莫里森为占有他的整个晚上而大打出手，做爱时卖力讨好。醋劲大得失常。莱耶斯又何尝不喜欢这样？当欲火席卷全身，当白发男人脱掉上衣露出疤痕遍布的胸膛和肩膀、粗重地喘息着说爱他，当那双常年握枪而生茧的大手爱抚过他的大腿内侧，加布里尔·莱耶斯都忍不住想要大笑。在他眼里，杰克·莫里森给予的爱和他本人皆是一文不值。

单方面的恋爱关系注定要画上句号。下午他买了飞维也纳的机票，收拾好仅有的几件衣服，打包装箱。明天就带着莫里森最后给他汇的一大笔钱远走高飞。他从莫里森的别墅悄悄回到夜总会，老男人的养子出去和朋友约会，因此没人发现。他跟关系最好的酒保说明来意。只留一晚上，算道个别。女孩叼着香烟，递给他一杯淡蓝色的酒。有传闻说她兼职黑客，专门挖明星权贵的污点卖钱，想让她彻底闭嘴的人能装满整个篮球场。

“再也不回来了？”

“再也不回来了。你多保重。”

女孩点点头，“我会想你的。”别恨我。她小声说。莱耶斯以为她讲的是拿自己以前做本职工作时留下的照片到处宣扬的那件事。他耸耸肩。临别时刻，连甜酒都有一股苦涩的味道。

“为什么去奥地利？”Sombra一手托腮，一手戳着吧台。

“在地图上扔骰子，”他心不在焉地答道。“也许是因为空气好吧……”

女酒保眨眨眼睛，“别见怪。”她顿了顿，又说，“头等舱机票很贵吧？”

“你怎么……”

可怜的飞蛾终于意识到不对劲。莱耶斯把视线移回Sombra手上，女孩一直玩弄的是他被剪成碎纸的机票，她把它拼回原状。“别恨我啊， 小加。谁会跟钱过不去呢。”

他意识到大事不好，想站起来，想要逃跑，可突如其来的眩晕感擒住了他。先是舌头发麻，继而视线模糊。是啊，甜酒里怎么会有苦味呢？吧台在他眼前突然升高，直到肩膀传来疼痛，他才知道是自己从高脚椅上摔了下去。他看见天花板暗淡的灯光，有人走过来，站在倒地的他的身后，高大的影子覆盖了他的身体。

“是不是放太多了。”莱耶斯听见莫里森冷淡的声音。后者蹲下身，替他盖上大衣，绅士风度一如既往。

“这可是最好的药，不会痴呆也不会头疼。最多睡个一两天而已，记得给他换上尿不湿。走后门。趁现在没人……”

“知道。”

莱耶斯感到冰冷的手贴近他的脸颊。“睡一觉，加布。”他说，“我们回家。”

他的意识在恐惧和震惊中陷入混沌，最后一个念头：这都在杰克·莫里森的预料之中。

TBC


End file.
